bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Fumikage Tokoyami
is a student at Yuuei training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance The most notorious aspect about Fumikage's appearance is that his head resembles that of a crow with spiky feathers for a haircut. His hero costume consist mostly of a dark cape that covers his whole body. Personality Though he hasn't talked very much, the few times he has done it, he has been shown directly ignoring questions or requests that seem in some way pointless (like Tenya asking him to not sit on the desk) while he talks to other people as some sort of ongoing joke. Fumikage has shown to be a very serious and focused person. History Ultimate Space & Jams Arc Fumikage is warped by Black Mist to the Downpour Storm Zone along with Kouji.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 16, page 3 Their battle isn't seen, but they apparently defeat the villains that were in the area and afterwards, he is seen with his class after the battle with the Villain Alliance is over.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21, page 8 Sports Festival Arc During the Obstacle Race, Fumikage avoids Shouto's ice with his Quirk and proceeds onwards.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 24, page 12 He and Hanta use their Quirk to climb over the Robo Infernos to get to the next area by following Katsuki's advance.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 25, page 5 He eventually manages to finish the Obstacle Race, placing seventh,Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 26, pages 14-15 allowing him to participate in the next event, the Human Cavalry Battle. Fumikage teams up with Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka and Mei Hatsume for the Human Cavalry Battle and became the head of the horse, with his Shadow Monster following ahead.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, ages 18-19 The event begins and Fumikage along with his teammates are about to be assaulted by Tetsutetsu's team and Tooru's team. 's Quirk|left]] Fumikage and his team try to escape but they find themselves stuck in Juuzou's Quirk. Izuku tells Ochako and Mei to look away and uses the jetpack that Mei gave to him earlier, allowing him and his teammates to escape into the air.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, pages 5-6 Kyouka attacks them while they were in mid air, but Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend his team. He tells Dark Shadow to always watch over their blind spot. Izuku praises Fumikage's Quirk for being such a defensive balwark. Fumikage and his teammates land safely thanks to Ochako's Quirk and Mei's equipment. Then, Fumikage and his teammates are attacked again by Tetsutetsu and his team which Fumikage uses his Dark Shadow to defend them from. Suddenly, Fumikage and his team are attacked by Mezou and his team. Outnumbered, Izuku decides to escape by flying into the air, but they are suddenly attacked by Katsuki Bakugou. Izuku warns Fumikage about the impending danger which Fumikage responds to by having his Dark Shadow block Katsuki's Explosion. After landing again, Fumikage and his team are confronted by Shouto's team.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 28, pages 18-19 Denki unleashes a large amount of electricity which Fumikage's Dark Shadow protects them from. Afterwards, Fumikage tries to attack Shouto with Dark Shadow but Momo uses her Quirk to block Dark Shadow's attack. Fumikage then warns Izuku about Dark Shadow's weakness and says that his Dark Shadow's attack power becomes very weak due to the light emanating from Denki's electricity. Izuku then reformulates his strategy thanks to Fumikage's information. The battle between the two teams continue with Fumikage's team holding their ground. However, Tenya uses his new move Recipro Burst which allows Shouto to snatch Izuku's 10 million headband in an instant, which surprises Fumikage. As Izuku orders his team to after them, Fumikage advises that they go after another team, but Izuku replies that he doesn't know the point distribution of the other teams. After Ochako encourages Izuku to get back the 10 million point headband, Fumikage and his team attack Shouto's team in one final clash.Boku No Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 29 Izuku manages to take Shouto's headband (thinking it is the ten million point one) However, Izuku is shocked to see that the headband he took is not the ten million headband and it is instead a seventy point headband. For the last ten seconds, Fumikage and his team try to attack Shouto's team again, with Fumikage using his Dark Shadow to protect his team from Denki's electricity, but the ten seconds are up and the Human Cavalry Battle ends. Izuku tries to apologize to his team, but Fumikage interjects, stating that like him he wanted to take back the ten million headband but says that they will have to settle for the headband he took. Fumikage's Dark Shadow is revealed to have a 615 point headband in its mouth, with Fumikage saying that he took this headband from where Shouto's guard was at its weakest; the one on his head when Izuku attacked Shouto; Fumikage then says that this action was possible thanks to Izuku creating an opening at the last second. Thanks to Fumikage's and Izuku's action, Fumikage and his team place fourth, allowing them to advance and participate in the final event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 30 The final event is a tournament event and Fumikage's opponent in the first round is Momo Yaoyorozu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32, page 6 During the recreational events, Fumikage is seen relaxing on a tree branch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 32, page 9 Fumikage faces his opponent, Momo, in his first round match. Fumikage manages to defeat Momo by striking first and making sure she was unable to use any of the creations she prepared, making him the winner and allowing him to move on to the next round.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 35, page 11 Fumikage sits next to Ochako and Tenya before the match between Izuku and Shouto begins. As Ochako sits down, Fumikage comments that instead of lamenting over what can't be changed, one should rather take inspiration from their battles, to which Ochako agrees with. Fumikage watches the battle between Izuku and Shouto.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 38, page 1-2 Fumikage faces his opponent, Mina, in his second round match. Fumikage defeats Mina and moves on to the third round (the semi-finals).Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41, page 10 Fumikage faces his opponent, Katsuki, in his third round match. Unlike his previous matches, Fumikage is at a major disadvantage and is forced to go completely on the defensive due to the light from Katsuki's Explosions weakening Dark Shadow and that Dark Shadow hasn't fully replenished its strength. Even worse, Katsuki's fierce fighting style prevents Fumikage from countering. Despite this, Fumikage does manage to keep Katsuki at bay. Katsuki attacks Fumikage's Dark Shadow with multiple Explosions. Fumikage notes that he underestimated Katsuki and that Dark Shadow's energy is running low, Katsuki jumps into the air and lands another Explosion on Dark Shadow. Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to grab Katsuki, but Katsuki stops Dark Shadow from carrying out its order with an Explosion and leaps over Dark Shadow, landing behind Fumikage. Fumikage has Dark Shadow protect his back but Katsuki uses his move Stun Grenade before Dark Shadow can protect Fumikage. Thus, Fumikage and Dark Shadow are hit and injured by Katsuki's Stun Grenade. After the smoke clears, an injured Fumikage is on the ground with Katsuki pinning him down. Katsuki tells Fumikage that its his fault for telling people about Dark Shadow's weakness but admits that it wasn't a fair matchup to begin with. Although he can still get up and fight, Fumikage, knowing that he is at a disadvantage due to Katsuki's Explosions and that Dark Shadow cannot fight properly due to having no strength left, surrenders. Fumikage's surrender causes him to be eliminated from the tournament event.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42, pages 1-6 Fumikage later appears at the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival waiting on the podium to receive his third place award. Fumikage notes that the restrained Katsuki looks as if he's ready to bite everyone's head off. Then, All Might arrives to give the winners their medals. All Might gives Fumikage his medal, congratulating Fumikage on his third place achievement. Fumikage thanks him in return, saying his words are too kind. All Might gives Fumikage a congratulatory hug and pat on the back, telling Fumikage that in order to defeat his problem at unfavorable matchups he shouldn't always rely on his Quirk and advises Fumikage to increase his own strength so that he can have a better chance at unfavorable matchups, to which Fumikage says he will comply. After the closing ceremony of Yuuei's Sports Festival is finished, Fumikage along with the rest of his class are given two off days from school. Field Training Arc Two days after the Sports Festival, Fumikage is in class. During the Hero Informatics Period, Shouta reveals the Pro Hero nominations. Fumikage received 360 Pro Hero nominations which is the third highest. Afterwards the Class 1-A has to decide on potential Hero names. Fumikage writes down and shows his classmates his Hero name. The Hero name Fumikage chose is Tsukuyomi (The Jet Black Hero).Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their Hero names, Fumikage is given his personalized work place list in order to choose a work place that he wants to train at. Afterwards, Fumikage closes his eyes and starts thinking about the work place he wants to train at. On the day of the work place training, Fumikage is at the train station with his class so that he can travel to the work place of his choice by train.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 The workplace training comes to an end and Fumikage returns to Yuuei.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Fumikage is seen in the boys' locker room. Combat Exam Arc In Class 1-A, everyone is talking about the end of term test; Denki and Mina admit that they haven't been studying due to the many events that have taken place throughout the semester, to which Fumikage agrees (admitting that he hasn't studied much either as shown with his low grade). After Katsuki storms out of the class, Fumikage notes that animosity is getting to Katsuki. On the day of the exercise test, Mr Principal reveals that Class 1-A will be fighting against Yuuei's teachers for their exercise test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 Fumikage is paired with Tsuyu and they must face Ectoplasm in their test exercise. Fumikage, Tsuyu and Ectoplasm arrive in an uninhabited city where Class 1-A's test exercise will take place. In one of the city,'s buildings, Ectoplasm explains the 30 minute test; Fumikage and Tsuyu must either handcuff him or one of them must escape the battlefield within 30 minutes in order to win and pass the test. Tsuyu tells Fumikage that Ectoplasm must be ambushing their designated exit. The test begins; Ectoplasm multiplies and creates four clones of himself that surround Fumikage and Tsuyu. Seeing that they are at a disadvantage, Fumikage orders Dark Shadow to throw Tsuyu onto the next floor which it does. Tsuyu grabs Fumikage with her long tongue and throws him onto the next floor as well. Ectoplasm comments on their nice synergy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 61 Powers and Abilities Fumikage is said to be one of the strongest members in Class 1-A. He was able to defeat Momo Yaoyorozu (a person who was accepted into Yuuei through a scholarship). Izuku Midoriya remarked that Fumikage is one of the strongest people when it come to one-on-one battles. Fumikage has shown to be strategical, as he ordered his Dark Shadow to guard his team's blind spot during the Human Cavalry Battle and grabbed one of Shouto's headbands when the opportunity arose. Fumikage managed to hold off Katsuki Bakugou for some time, one of the strongest members in Class 1-A, despite having a Quirk type disadvantage. All Might himself acknowledged Fumikage's strength and gave advice to him on how to improve. Quirk "Dark Shadow" - Fumikage's body is host to a shadow like-monster that he can materialize from his body and contract it back into his body freely. Fumikage can use the shadow-like monster for a number of purposes, such as attack, defense and support. This shadow-like monster has shown to be sentient. The shadow-like monster has extraordinary defense as it was able to completely block Katsuki's Explosion without suffering any damage and was able to block Denki's electricity (despite having weaknesses to them due to the light they produce). The personality and power of the shadow-like monster depends on darkness and light: in darkness he is more powerful but becomes unruly, which hinders his control, whereas in light the shadow-like monster becomes less powerful, docile and, therefore, easier to control. Battles Relationships Kouji Kouda They fought the Villain Alliance together during the Ultimate Space and Jams Arc, so Kouji is the one of the people who knows Fumikage's weakness. Izuku Midoriya They teamed up along with Ochoko and Mei during the Human Cavalry Battle. He respected Izuku as a leader, as he leaves him with making the decisions of their team. Trivia * Fumikage is Class 1-A's No. 14 student. * Fumikage ranked 9th during the entrance exam and ranked 5th during the ability test. * Fumikage achieved 3rd Place in Yuuei's Sports Festival (Freshmen Stage). * In the First Popularity Poll, Fumikage ranked 7th. * means "darkness", while "Kage", when written with the kanji "影", means "shadow". * Fumikage's favorite food are apples. * Fumikage likes dark places. * Horikoshi commented that Tokoyami is an awesome character, but others see him differently. References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Yuuei Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A